Operation Turnabout Leaders
by SoulSonic34
Summary: In a couple of days the KND was about to say good bye to their favorite supreme leader who's 13th birthday is rapidly approaching however a murder happen and Chad was killed on the spot. The person who did it was Numbuh 362 or was it? With everyone being against Numbuh 362, Numbuh 1 is the only one to defend her but will he have enough evidence to prove her innocent?


Codename Kids Next Door

Operation: Turnabout Leaders

Chapter 1: The death of Numbuh 274

August 30 7:30 PM

Numbuh 274 and Numbuh 362 were out in the middle of the lake with nothing between them but snacks and fishing rods. The two were in an old fashioned boat that they rented from a boat shop nearby. The two were doing spending the evening together since it'll probably be their last for awhile because it was near Numbuh 274's 13th birthday and according to KND rule all operatives who turn 13 are scheduled for decommissioning. It was a sad week for everyone since Chad was the best supreme leader the KND has ever seen and I was hoping to be like him someday same with Rachel. However, something terrible happen.

*BAM!*

A gunshot was suddenly heard over on the lake. People look over and saw a man had fallen over. Hours later, the police arrive at the scene. The people identify the cooper as a girl with blond hair and a light brown coat. They came to the conclusion that the coopate was related to the victim and within the coat pocket was a KND ID. The name that was on the card said "Rachel T. Mckenzie" with her home address, job position, age, and her sector. The police went to her house to arrest her except she was too young to be taken into police custody however the daughter of the chef told Numbuh 86 about the murder of Chad Dickson aka Numbuh 274 and ordered for her arrest.

I walk to the moonbase the next day and saw Numbuh 362 in moonbase prison. She was sad, depress, and seem like she haven't move from her position since she was arrested. I walk up to her and try to make conversation.

"Good Morning, Rachel". I said nicely.

She didn't speak. She didn't even look up. I turn around and saw people looking angry at her. People were showing their disgust, calling her names, removing her name from all records, and trying to destroy her personal items but Numbuh 86 wouldn't allow it because that could be evidence for her trial. It seem like overnight people went from looking forward to her being the new supreme leader to seeing her burn for her crime. Even if she was proven innocent on the spot the anger in people's heart would continue to burn. I couldn't believe she had anything to do with Numbuh 274's murder, but what can I do? Numbuh 274 hired a personal attorney a couple of months after he became supreme leader, but the attorney turned his back on her believing she was the murder. Every operative in the moonbase already decided she was guilty without a fair trial.

I went to Numbuh $1.50 an hour who is one of the few people who believe Numbuh 362 was innocent and guess who I saw coming out.

"Excuse you fool"! A blond haired girl said.

I look forward and saw it was Numbuh $5.00 an hour. If you met this girl you thought Numbuh 86 was a sweet angel. She's a very aggressive attorney. She does anything to help her client even if that mean screwing over kids everywhere. Kids in her sector don't like her all that much but it doesn't matter to her since her case is all that matters to her. Heck, she manage to get her whole sector decommission 6 times over. She's that coldhearted that Numbuh 274 pretty much gave her, her own office so that they wouldn't have to keep decommissioning and recommission new operatives. Me and Numbuh $1.50 an hour know that Numbuh 362 have no chance even if she was innocent.

"Uno. Your distracting me while I'm trying to work. Go be stupid somewhere else". She said while she press on.

I brush myself off and went into Numbuh $1.50 an hour's office. He was very busy as his deck was clutter with paperwork and evidence for Rachel's case.

"Numbuh $1.50 an hour, you got a minute"? I asked nervously.

He didn't seem to notice so I ask again.

"Numbuh $1.50 an hour"!

He look up and finally made eye contact with me.

"Sorry, Numbuh 1. I much of been in my work again". He said looking extremely exhausted.

"Numbuh $1.50, I was wondering about the upcoming trial regarding Numbuh 362". I said looking very worry.

"Your worry that this trial is against her"? He said.

"Yeah. I'm worry that no matter the outcome Numbuh 362's life is permanently shattered. I wish there was someway to help". He said looking very concern.

"There isn't much you can do since your not an attorney and Numbuh $5.00 an hour is a very aggressive person so even if the odds was in her favor it'll be very difficult to defend her against that". He said looking very scared.

"Is ANYONE going to defend her"? I said looking very worry.

"I'm working on that. The attorney Numbuh 274 hired refuse to defend her. Every other operative already decided she was guilty without due process. And the ones who still believe she's innocent aren't attorneys and the ones that are won't go up against Numbuh $5.00 an hour". He said while explain their current situation.

I think to myself. I was worry that Numbuh $5.00 an hour would get another innocent kid decommission. Rachel has been my friend since we were young. She help me when I needed her most and I have yet to repaid her back for that day. These idiots already assume Rachel is guilty without a fair trial. There hasn't even been a proper investigation and they already want to give Rachel a trial.

Wait! There hasn't been an investigation yet. So that mean Rachel could still be innocent. There might be more evidence than the police had discover at the scene of the murder. That's it!

"I'll defend her"! I said bondly.

"W-What"! He said being shock.

"If no one else is gonna do it than I will". I said proudly.

"Numbuh 1, your crazy. Your not an attorney and even if you were, you'll lose to Numbuh $5.00 an hour". He said while still being in shock.

"I don't care. Rachel is my friend and I'll do anything to help her even if I have to face that coldhearted Mlinger in court". He said while rising his voice to the roof.

"Mr. Uno, I understand you care for Ms. Mckenzie and you have a personal connection with her but without an attorney badge you'll never be able to defend her in court". He said calmly. "Unless…" He said thinking to himself before coming to conclusion. "Ok, than". He said smiling.

"Ok"? I said puzzlingly.

"You want to defend Numbuh 362. I wanna take down that nasty slug of an attorney, so let's work together". He said very excited.

"You mean I can defend Rachel in court"? I said happily.

"Unfortunately without an attorney's license you won't be able to defend anyone, BUT… with the proper training you'll be able to defend even the most innocent of person in court. Numbuh 1, welcome to the "A dollar an hour and co.". Be awake bright and early tomorrow. Your first lesson will be in investigating a crime scene". He said while going full on moderator.

"Thanks, Numbuh $1.50 an hour". I said being grateful.

"No, no thank you for believing in Rachel and for giving me new found hope". He said while being extremely happy.

A newly lit flame has form in his eyes. I think we're both on the same page here even if our goals are different. I see the tears and sadness cause by Numbuh $5.00 an hour on people who didn't deserve a guilty verdict. It's time I throw my hat in the ring and put a stop to another innocent child being wrongfully decommission.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
